Journal d'un squelette musicien à coupe afro
by Bulle D'Arc-En-Ciel
Summary: Recueil d'histoires plus ou moins courtes sur Brook. ( Récit selon le point de vue de Brook )
1. Mon problème avec les femmes

Salut ! Voici un recueil sur le squelette le plus déjanté qui soit: Brook ! Oui: j'aime mon squelette à coupe afro. Et il a le droit à son journal intime parce qu'il le vaut bien !

 **Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.**

Hey ! Voici un one shot fait dans le cadre du topic Wanted de Le Forum de tous les périls. Ce topic est fait pour écrire des textes sur des personnages peu ou pas du tout mis en avant dans le fandom français de One Piece.

Et j'ai donc choisi Brook le squelette musicien !

* * *

J'ajustais mon chapeau, essuyait une saleté imaginaire sur ma chaussure et calait ma canne sur mon bras gauche. Parfait, même si je ne me voyait pas dans un miroir, enfin, si j'avais des yeux, mais je savais que j'avais fière allure.

Je m'en allais donc d'un air guilleret vers un groupe de jeunes femmes qui discutaient autour d'une fontaine.

\- Mesdemoiselles... commençais-je.

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que les donzelles en robes longues et aux couleurs pastels s'enfuient en hurlant de terreur. Il fallait dire que de se faire accoster par un squelette qui symbolisait la mort, c'était terrifiant. Mais bon, passons. Dépité, j'allais rejoindre les deux femmes de mon équipage. Ces dernières me regardaient avec douceur et avec une pointe d'amusement. Il fallait dire que j'étais assez coutumier à ce genre de situations de fuite.

Luffy-san, lui, rigolait comme toujours. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ok mais tu nous as pas dis ton problème le plus handicapant avec les femmes selon toi, me dit Shachi, alors, c'est quoi ?

J'étais assis sur des roches avec les deux hommes, Shachi et Penguin, de l'équipage de Law-san. On avait commencé à discuter après qu'on les ai rencontrés dans la forêt de Zou et notre conversation avait dérivée sur les femmes. Et quand ils m'avaient demandé quel était mon problème avec les femmes, je leur avais conté cette petite anecdote. Mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir comprit cependant. Aussi, je recommença mais de façon plus direct:

\- Mon apparence de squelette, enfin ! Mon problème avec les femmes, c'est mon apparence... squelettique ! Yohohohooo !

Les deux autres me regardèrent étrangement. Manifestement, ils n'avaient pas comprit ma blague. Pas grave, moi je riais à pleins poumons. Enfin, si j'avais des poumons. Yohohoho !


	2. Mon enfer personnel

Voilà ! Voici mon deuxième Wanted sur Brook ! Avec le thème Mon enfer personnel.

* * *

Je dois admettre que même si elle me procure bien des avantages, ma condition de squelette en offre aussi de gros désavantages. Et en particulier un qui est extrêmement agaçant voir énervant en vérité et qui constitue pour moi un véritable enfer. Non ce n'est pas ne pas plaire aux femmes mon problème. Il est bien plus cocasse que ça et ferait pâlir n'importe qui dont moi. Enfin, si j'avais de la peau Yohohoho ! Mais passons. Je vais vous expliquer mon problème.

Je fais peur aux gens. C'est ça mon enfer personnel. Je ne peux pas aller adresser la parole à une personne sans qu'elle hurle de terreur. Rare sont les personnes qui n'ont pas peur de moi et qui n'ont jamais eu peur de moi. Il y a Robin-san, Luffy-san, Law-san et c'est à peu près tout. Zoro-san n'a pas eu peur de moi aussi je crois. Bon, à présent, j'ai des amis donc ça va mieux cette histoire de terreur mais disons que parfois ça devient gênant quand je dois m'adresser à une personne étrangère. Tenez, je vais vous raconter quelques anecdotes pour vous faire comprendre cet enfer:

Une fois, je devais aller acheter pour Sanji-san de la viande. Je devais alors entrer dans une boucherie. Je m'y rendais alors avec la ferme intention de m'acquitter de cette mission. Mais aussitôt que j'entrais, la bouchère hurla de terreur et m'envoya un couteau en pleine figure. Heureusement, j'esquivais juste à temps. Je comptais protester mais elle criait tellement que j'avais peur qu'elle alerte la Marine alors je décidais de m'éclipsais le plus rapidement possible et de dire à Sanji-san que je n'avais pas pus exécuter ma tâche.

Une autre fois, je voulais acheter du thé mais alors que j'allais payer, un client prit peur en me voyant, il cria et je dus aussi m'enfuir.

Et parfois, c'était dans la rue qu'on prenait peur. Bon, quand j'étais accompagné, ça pouvait aller. En général, les gens avaient moins peur quand je ne me baladais pas seul. C'est pour cette raison que quelqu'un m'accompagnait à chaque fois que je devais aller en ville. C'était un embêtant mais ça pouvait encore passer.

Ah, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire et cela concerne Law-san. Je vais vous raconter car c'est assez incroyable cette anecdote.

J'étais sur le pont en train de siroter mon café et je décidais donc de m'assoir sur le banc. Je pensais être seul alors je ne prêtais pas attention à mon environnement. Et puis…

\- Squelette-ya.

\- Ahhhh !

J'attrapais ma canne et l'envoyait de plein fouet dans le visage de Law-san qui lâcha un mot très vulgaire en se tenant le nez.

\- Bordel, Squelette-ya ! Je voulais juste te demander de bien vouloir te lever car tu t'es assis sur mon manteau. Pas que tu me casse le nez à coups de canne !

\- Ha, je suis désolé, Law-san ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

Au vu de son expression, j'eu presque l'impression d'avoir dit un vilain mot. Ou d'avoir lâché un rot très bruyant au choix.

\- Tu as eu peur de moi ? Alors que tu es un squelette ? C'est un peu du foutage de gueule, non ?

C'est vrai que ça aurait dut être l'inverse mais bon, j'ai le droit d'avoir peur aussi, non ? Pour une fois que c'est l'inverse !


End file.
